It Could Be You
by YueSoEul
Summary: It was a mistake. Was it? One moment they were two different people and somewhat pseudo-friends with two different lives which only intersect when their common friends brought them together or when she spotted him randomly on the street and started to run towards him. The next, news reports, marriage, scandals, agreements and... Love? Soujirou/Yuki
1. Just What The Hell?

**Disclaimer & Rights**

I don't own **Boys Before Flowers**, **Boys Over Flowers**, **Hana Yori Dango** or **Meteor Garden**. I am not even associated with the mangaka, actors, editor, director, publisher, producer or any immediate or far off people related to the movies, anime and/or the original Manga. All canon characters are borrowed from the original creators and portrayal of actors of each role. The original characters and storyline, however, is mine and I'd appreciate it if it would not be duplicated, plagiarized, re-translated without my consent anywhere on and off the web or any printed copy – yes that includes your school newspaper. The story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with anyone dead or alive – none that I know of at least.

The story was originally written as an answer for a challenge on Lovers Unparalleled titled "Waking Up In Vegas".

* * *

The first thing Yuki noticed when she opened her eyes was the splitting headache that was threatening to break her skull into half. She should not have drink, alcohol and she was never on the best term, in fact, one can say that it was her worst enemy. Still, the last thing she wanted to do was to be a spoilsport. It was after all, a celebration of the news about Tsukushi's pregnancy and a belated birthday party seeing that Tsukasa was away during her birthday. Of course, seeing that Tsukushi herself was not allowed to even take a sip of champagne, everyone else was forced by the great Domyouji Tsukasa to drink on her behalf. To cut the story short, everyone complied and the last thing Yuki could remember was Hanazawa Rui jumping on top of a table singing "I will survive". Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if that was real or whether it was just a really weird dream. It was probably the later, or at least she hoped it was or it would forever ruin the image of Rui in her eyes.

Which led to another thing; Yuki can't even remember how and when she got around returning to her room. _Room. _Yuki's eyes fluttered open instantaneously as she struggle to fight back the headache that was drumming on her skull. _How the hell—? _She scrambled to form a coherent thought. A groan came from somewhere to her left, surprised, Yuki jumped into seating position to find a man sleeping, sprawled next to her. Her eyes widened before she could stop herself from over-reacting, the man was on the floor as she had used all of her strength to kick him off the bed while screaming on top of her lung. Surprised was an understatement of the century when she noticed that the man was none other than Nishikado Soujirou and what made matter worse was that he was practically naked saved from the very thin blanket that was covering him.

"What was that for?" Soujirou asked groggily as he struggled to figure out what was happening. Being woken up in such a rude manner was definitely not that high up on his list of a wake up call. He would have preferred something a little less bruise-worthy. _One. Two. _Yuki's eyes widened even more as she gapped, looking around and finally at her... Another scream filled the room as Soujirou scrambled onto his feet to tackle Yuki back onto the mattress with his palm over her mouth. "Yah! Do you plan to wake up the entire hotel?" He asked brusquely, pressing his weight on top of Yuki. She froze in place, shocked by the closeness and the fact that... Yuki tried to push her thoughts away but she could feel her cheeks reddened and there was no doubt she would looking nothing short of a tomato, a very large tomato.

Soujirou sighed as he scrambled trying to gather his thoughts. So far he had only managed to register the fact that he had just woken up next to Yuki and a few other things he wasn't sure he could digest without a proper breakfast. "I'm going to remove–" Soujirou began but stopped as his eyes landed on his hand that was covering Yuki's mouth. A moment passed and he too froze in place. Something caused him to stop and Yuki noticed how Soujirou's face contorted with fear. Unable to speak, Yuki could only stare intently at Soujirou, as if demanding an answer. "What the hell?" Soujirou muttered under his breath and slowly took his hand off of Yuki's mouth. The room went deathly quite as Soujirou stared carefully at his own hand. "N-Nishikado-san?" Yuki called, finding herself both confused and extremely embarrassed as she could still feel Soujirou pressing onto her.

"Just what the hell..." Soujirou's voice trailed causing Yuki to furrow her eyebrows together, unsure of what was going on. But, it was obvious that it had scared Soujirou to a point where he was unable to gather his thought long enough to even keep Yuki in the loop.

xxxxx

"Yuki-chan," Soujirou called surly, studying the drunken figure of Yuki through his glassy eyes. The alcohol was finally getting to him even when he was used to drinking. To his left, Rui was already knocked out cold and Akira was barely keeping his eyes open. The Domyouji couple had left only moments earlier with Tsukushi practically pulling Tsukasa by the hair as he was screaming and declaring his love for her on top of his lungs. It would have been a funny sight and Soujirou would have laugh if he was not too drunk to notice what was happening around him. Yuki's eyes fluttered open as she heard the sound of Soujirou's voice. She turned her head sharply to face him, narrowing her eyes.

"Nishikado-san," Yuki stated drunkenly, wiggling her index finger in front of his face. A hiccup caught Yuki by surprised causing her to giggle childishly, leaning closer towards Soujirou. "Why don't you like me, Nishikado-san?" She asked, pouting. "Am I not pretty enough?" She added, waving her left hand while her right hand ran through her hair and fumbling over the hairpin that was tuck safely to hold her hair up in a bun, but, it no longer look anything like a bun. Soujirou opened his mouth to speak but Yuki brush him off by flailing her arms around. "Nevermind," She stated with a slur. Her gaze was still fixed on Soujirou but her brain could no longer process a thing. "I'll stop running after you," She added. "I'm sorry I was such a nuisance," Yuki continued, her voice was raising but she didn't even realize it.

The alcohol, it was definitely getting to her, shutting down all her senses and throwing her fear out the window. It had been a while since Yuki had last seen Soujirou, a month, ever since that faithful day at the book signing where Soujirou had sprinted away from her like she was a plague. She got the message he was sending. It was crystal clear, so clear that she couldn't help but nurse her own broken heart as she watched him disappear among the crowd. It was one thing to be rejected when there were just the two of them and another when it was in front of hundreds of people. She should have not chased after him. She knew that, but when it came to him, it was like her pride was non-existent. That was just it. She can't go on living that way, not anymore; she had to learn to move on. Soujirou eyes narrowed. Keeping his thoughts together was a challenge. His gaze was fixed onto Yuki as she rambled. None of it even registered in his brain. All he could remember was how he wanted to just make her stop.

"Yuki-chan," Soujirou called, but Yuki wasn't having any of it, she kept talking. His eyes eyelids felt heavy as his senses started to shut down. "I won't bother you anymore, I'm sorry that I've—" Yuki went on until she was silenced when Soujirou's lips crashed onto her. Her eyes widened but the kiss lasted only for a fraction of a second before Soujirou pulled away. "Shut up," Soujirou added, staring into Yuki's eyes. A moment passed as they stare at each other in bewilderment and shock before Soujirou crashed his lips onto Yuki's again. This time it was like was hanging onto his dear life as he pulled her closer. Yuki on the other hand, drunk from the effect of the alcohol drowned herself further into that state of drunkenness as she allowed herself to completely be lost.


	2. Hang On A Second, What?

Neither Yuki nor Soujirou noticed the passing of time as they sat in silence. Yuki trying to figure out how things would play out and Soujirou trying to get over the initial shock her had faced earlier. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Yuki who was surprisingly calm, despite the circumstance she was in, broke the silence. "Nishikado-san?" She called tentatively, trying to get his attention. It was getting awkward for her to sit there and not speaking a word to each other. The fact that she was basically naked under the sheets didn't help. But, she tried to push the thoughts away from her mind. Her voice seemed to bring Soujirou out his trance. He turned back to face her, reaching towards her, causing her to flinch backwards, unsure of what was happening. Thousands of different scenarios ran through her mind and Soujirou found her left hand, slowly yanking it towards him.

Puzzled, Yuki's gaze traveled to Soujirou's face and then her hand. For the first time she noticed the beautifully cut ring gracing her long fourth finger, the one she was perfectly sure wasn't there the previous night. She wasn't that drunk to not remember what she had on the morning before. Her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to calm down. _Did I rob a jewelry store? _The first thought ran through her mind but as soon as she caught a matching ring on Soujirou's finger, her heart sank and her whole body tensed in surprise. "What exactly did we do last night?" Soujirou asked carefully, it sounded more like a question for himself rather than Yuki. It was the first he had ever been too drunk to not remember what had happened the night before. If he was honest with himself, Soujirou would like to think he was a pretty decent drinker, he hardly ever got drunk before and he was sure he had never been too drunk to have a black out moment.

Yuki went completely quiet; though she had no idea what was it that had happened, judging from the rings on their fingers, she could make an educated guess of what had probably happened the previous night and was somewhat sure Soujirou was having the same conclusion as she did. Still, she refused to believe her own deduction and opted to remain silent. Another silence filled in the space between them before it was broken by the sound of Soujirou's cellphone ringing. Still in a daze, Soujirou gave Yuki quick glance before he struggled to find his cellphone that was in a pile of his clothing, by the bed, trying to keep himself decent in the same time. Part of him that was slowly waking up cursed himself to oblivion and the other was trying to nurse the headache that was getting worse by the minute.

"Hello?" Soujirou said harshly into the line as soon as he managed to find his cellphone. "I'm calling as your friend, to let you know, Tsukushi is on her way to beheaded you," Rui's voice came through the line, sounding amused and completely sober. "What?" Soujirou yelped into the line and caught the sound Rui laughing yet again. "Well, after what you did…" Rui began to explain but Soujirou was not in the mood to play along with Rui's game. "The hell Rui, stop joking," He shouted, no one joked about Tsukushi and her wrath (Soujirou personally had prefer to stay on Tsukushi's semi-good side) and Soujirou had witness it twice, once was Tsukasa and the other was Yuki's then useless ex-boyfriend. Yuki, from the corner of his eyes, Soujirou caught the sight of Yuki flinching and part of him quickly berated himself for frightening her. A sigh graced his ear. "Turn on the television, any channel would do," Rui stated indifferently and Soujirou scrambled, for the second time in one night, to find the remote. Without so much of a problem, he found the remote safely tuck away inside the drawer beside his bed.

_How convenient. _He thought sarcastically before turning on the television. _"The infamous playboy and the heir to the Nishikado Family, Nishikado Soujirou shocked the world last night when he tied the knot..." _Soujirou was definitely not prepared to see or hear what it was that was shown on the screen the moment the picture and sound came on. The news playing was of him and Yuki and mar… His thoughts went off the rail, but he caught the soft gasp emitting from Yuki's mouth. Clearly she was just as shocked as he was. "Well, I guess congratulation are in order," Rui's amused voice came through the line again but Soujirou was barely thinking straight. "This is not funny, Rui!" Soujirou barked into the line as he tried to gain his composure. "Good, because it wasn't a joke," Rui replied easily causing Soujirou to close his eyes in frustration. _This is not happening. _Soujirou chanted in his head. He cannot be married to... Wait, he cannot be married, period, well, not any time soon.

"This is not good," Soujirou muttered, finally speaking his thoughts aloud and could practically see the expression that was playing on Rui's face causing him to scowl. "Akira and I are on the way to your room," Rui stated in a matter-of-fact tone before turning off the line before Soujirou could say anything else. Part of Rui was wishing that Tsukasa still had Tsukushi under control. Despite appearing calm and even going as far as laughing at his friend, Rui wasn't sure how things would played out as he exchanged a quick look with Akira. Soujirou on the other hand could only stare at his cellphone for a moment before turning to face Yuki after the long silent treatment. For the first time in his life, Soujirou was finding it hard to find the right words to say. He opened his mouth, gapped, close his mouth, he even shut and open his eyes a couple of times. What was there for him to say? _Well, looks like we got married last night? _It sounded stupid even in his head.

The sight of Yuki looking at him like some lost child didn't help either. "Rui and Akira are on their way," Soujirou stated finally before exhaling. At least he had shared the most important news, well, aside from talking about their _marriage. _Not a word. Another moment passed in silence as Yuki remained quiet with that look in her eyes and Soujirou was finding it hard to ignore her. "Hanazawa-san and Mimasaka-san?" Yuki said, finally, breaking yet another uncomfortable silence. The pounding in her head was still hammering her skull and the news about her, Soujirou, marriage and the realization that she wasn't exactly in her own room did not help her case. Still, hearing that two of her _husband_'s best friend was on their way, however, helped ease her panic a little, she was hoping at least one of them could somehow explain to her just how was it she ended up married to a guy she had vowed to get over.

"Yes, you... umm..." Soujirou replied but stopped and let his words hang in the air, clearing his throat uneasily before blurting, "... Want to put some clothes on..." It was not the kind of conversation Soujirou wanted to have with Yuki, she was Yuki-chan, and she was not one of his conquest and... Soujirou didn't manage to finish his train of thought yet again; it was slowly becoming a pattern. He caught the sight of Yuki's face turning red. "Could you, please... Um..." Yuki stuttered and it didn't take Soujirou long to figure out what she was asking of him. "Sure," He replied quickly, closing his eyes and turning away from Yuki. Soon, he heard soft ruffling sound followed by quick steps ended with a door shutting down. It wasn't until the room went completely still aside from the sound emitting from the television set that Soujirou opened his eyes again, turning to find the vacant space left by Yuki who had chosen the bathroom as her refuge. _Damn it! _Soujirou cursed himself in his head as he got up, gathering the scattered clothes, trying to think of everything else but the mess he had gotten himself into.


End file.
